It is sometimes extremely difficult to remove a nut by conventional means, especially after prolonged exposure to a corrosive environment, for example seawater. Whilst there are power driven tools such as hydraulic wrenches, it is often easier to simply cut the nut away or burn through it with a blow torch. Both of these methods have their own problems and/or risks, so relatively simple tools for splitting nuts have been developed.
A known nut splitter comprises a nut-encircling frame, or clamp which supports a cutting blade and means for forcing the blade into the side face of the nut to split it apart.
Common problems with existing nut splitters include the need for frequent blade replacement due to wear and tear, but more especially due to actual damage which is not repairable by re-grinding/sharpening. When as often happens the blade tip breaks off, a new blade is essential.